Bow down, bitches
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: "Ellas eran las Powerpuff Girls. Tres hermanas dedicadas desde el primer momento a derrotar el crimen y a demostrarle al mundo que las chicas eran las que mandaban, y que la razón por la que habían sido oprimidas por tantos años era el miedo que tenían los hombres a darse cuenta, finalmente, de que pueden ser mejores".


_**"Les enseñamos a las niñas a empequeñecerce, a hacerce a si mismas más pequeñas**_  
 _ **Les decimos a las niñas: 'Tú puedes ser ambiciosa, pero no demasiado.**_  
 _ **Debes aspirar a ser exitosa, pero no demasiado exitosa,**_  
 _ **de lo contrario pondrás en aprietos al hombre".**_  
 _ **Porque soy mujer, suponen que aspiro al matrimonio.**_  
 _ **Se supone que debo tomar decisiones**_  
 _ **siempre teniendo cuenta que el matrimonio es lo más importante.**_  
 _ **Ahora, el matrimonio puede ser una fuente de gozo, amor y apoyo mutuo,**_  
 _ **pero, ¿por qué les enseñamos a las niñas a aspirar al matrimonio,**_  
 _ **y no les enseñamos a los chicos lo mismo?**_  
 _ **Críamos niñas para que se vean como competidoras unas a las otras,**_  
 _ **no para trabajos o logros, lo que podría ser bueno,**_  
 _ **sino para la atención del hombre.**_  
 _ **Les enseñamos a las niñas que no pueden ser seres sexuales**_  
 _ **en la manera que los niños lo son.**_  
 _ **Feminista: una persona que cree en la equidad social, politica**_  
 _ **y económica de los sexos".**_

* * *

Dios era una mujer. No, mejor dicho, tres mujeres.

Tres mujeres cuya presencia hacía temblar el mundo. Cuyos zapatos resonaban y se escuchaban a quilómetros. Cuyo brillo cegaba a cualquiera. Tres mujeres que dejaban fuego tras ellas.

Las Powerpuff Girls.

Inquebrantables, valientes, con la cabeza siempre en alto, por supuesto. Admiradas por unos, temidas por otros, y odiadas por los demás. Aunque casi que se podría asegurar que no hay una sola persona que no haya tenido una fantasía sexual con alguna de las Powerpuff Girls.

Porque eran hermosas. Tan hermosas que era increíble que existieran. Su cabello tan bien cuidado, que no importa que tan desastroso sea lo que se hayan hecho lo seguían luciendo; su piel, que no necesitaba de tratamientos de belleza; su cuerpo, que era más marcado que una tabla para lavar la ropa. Eran perfectas, y lo sabían, no importaba qué usaran o de que tamaño sea su cintura, lo lucirían y saldrían a la calle como las divas que eran, en zapatillas o en tacones de aguja.

Muchas personas que las criticaban, ya sea por vaga envidia o porque los hayan mandado a prisión, habían querido ser como ellas en algún momento. Que no lo olviden. Jamás. Así como tampoco deben olvidar que ellas nunca van a ser "la esposa de...", por supuesto que no; ellas eran las putas superheroínas más poderosas de todo el mundo, mira si van a ser las "esposas de...". ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Jamás estarían en la sombra de un hombre, y a muchos les dolía.

A los Rowdyruff Boys, por ejemplo, que habían intentado miles de veces derrotarlas. Y aún cuando creyeron que lo lograrían, que con sus poderes serian lo suficiente para hacerlas caer, ellas resurgían cual fenix y les demostraban que la arrogancia nunca era buena. Ni aún follandoselas lograron vencerlas, porque su dependencia emocional acabó aumentando y las jóvenes siguieron teniendo el control y el placer en sus tersas manos

Es por eso que eran tan respetadas, porque ninguno se había metido con una Powerpuff Girl y había salido ileso. Después de todo, las divas son la versión femenina de un mafioso.

Ellas en ningún momento se privaron de demostrar que son mujeres y que estaban orgullosas de serlo, estaban orgullosas de ser una puta creación científica y por supuesto estaban orgullosas de su sexo. Porque sí, estaban más que conscientes de que su vagina era su arma más peligrosa y que gracias a ella eran lo que eran.

Mujeres hermosas, con dignidad y gracia que te golpearan la cara si lo consideran necesario. Mujeres sin ningún tabú que una estúpida sociedad les implemente.

Una estúpida sociedad que dice que las heroínas tienen que abstenerse a hablar cosas como el sexo, andar con poca ropa o decir cosas en contra de lo políticamente correcto. Una estúpida sociedad que decía que las organizaciones heroicas eran justicieras, cuando eran la mierda más rastrera, corrupta, fascista, patriarcal y homofóbica que existía.

Por suerte las chicas no necesitaron embarazarse de un villano para retirarse y poder vivir sus vidas sin ningún tipo de limite. Poniéndose la cantidad de ropa que querían, hablando como querían, follando con quien querían y por supuesto amándose como querían.

Ellas tenían el mundo en sus manos y jamás se venderían por nadie. Demostraron que todas las veces que sacrificaron su maldito culo para salvar al mundo había servido para algo, porque el lugar donde estaban había sido completamente merecido, todo el dinero que tenían se lo habían ganado con su trabajo. Y demostraron, además, que nadie se podría meter con ellas.

Como la vez que Mitch, junto a Dexter, la denigró públicamente, tratándolas de putas. Oh, si supieran que ellas no se arrepentían de nada, excepto de haber tenido alguna vez algún contacto con ellos. Su maduración había hecho que todos los errores cometidos en el pasado sean eliminados y comidos en el tiempo. Ellas tenían una vida demasiada larga como para andar arrepintiéndose de absolutamente todo lo que hicieron. Además, jamás dejarían que un hombre dictara su sentencia, solo Him podía juzgarlas, claro está si lograba derrotarlas primero.

No se engañen, no son hielo. Ni aún Blossom, cuyo poder es congelar todo a su paso. Cuando amaban lo hacían con todas sus fuerzas, cuando sentían no tenían miedo de demostrarlo, y cuando sufren su piel es dura, pero quebrantable. Eran capullos de Siempre Viva que florecían constantemente.

Ellas eran las Powerpuff Girls. Tres hermanas dedicadas desde el primer momento a derrotar el crimen y a demostrarle al mundo que las chicas eran las que mandaban, y que la razón por la que habían sido oprimidas por tantos años era el miedo que tenían los hombres a darse cuenta, finalmente, de que pueden ser mejores.

Como dije antes, la arrogancia nunca es buena. Es por esto que ni los rowdys, ni Mojo, ni Ace, ni ningún hombre había logrado quebrar su espíritu.

Y aunque muchos pensaban que eran unas manipuladoras, zorras, cínicas y por sobretodo mentirosas; ellas demostraron ser demasiado inteligentes como para que alguien las tomara por estúpidas, especialmente a Bubbles, que era la más peligrosa de las tres.

Lo único que las Powerpuff Girls implementaron, además de grandes modas, fue un gran uso de las armas. De las PROPIAS. De la inteligencia, de la voz, de la apariencia, de los ojos, usaron cada aspecto suyo a su favor y así lograron ganar siempre.

Pero es que estaban tan cansadas. Se habían ocultado por tanto tiempo, privándose de pequeños placeres y de distintas emociones que la vida les otorgaba. Habían vivido en vergüenza, odio y enojo por lo que eran. Pero ya no más, no se confundan, ahora ellas som quienes mandan. Ellas son coraje, desde la médula hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Son las reinas de la vigilia.

Las nunca esposas de nadie.

Es la Comandante y la Líder.

La Alegría y las Risas.

La Luchadora Más Ruda.

Son las Powerpuff Girls.

Así que, ¿qué esperan?

¡Inclinense, perras!

* * *

 **BUENO, ES HORA DE HABLAR AL MUNDO.**

 **Estoy totalmente cansada de leer fanfics en los que las Powerpuff Girls queden como estúpidas, como simples chicas, o como mujeres que se creen muy grandes hasta que vIENE UN ROWDY CON SU PITO DE MIERDA Y LAS DOBLEGA. Es como CHICAAAA, ENSEÑALES LO QUE TIENES. Porque no, definitivamente no. Ellas son las dueñas de Townsville. Son personajes reconocidos por ser, precisamente, unos iconos feministas. Se me hacía demasiado injusto no mencionar esto como se debe, y más cuando este año se cumplieron 20 años de su lanzamiento, que fue tan subversivo y especial. Ellas merecen ser demostradas como son, como las putas Powerpuff Girls, las que vencieron a un demonio e hicieron destruir a un trio de villanos igual de poderosos que ellas con solo beso. I mean, seriously, son las 1.**

 **Y nada, eso. Tengo que resaltar que me basé muchísimo en la number one del mundo, la diva de divas, la queen beeee; y no, no hablo de miraculous ladybug, hablo de la mujer mas genia de todas, Beyonce, por eso tantas referencias a sus canciones y a ella je.**

 **ANYTHING FOR YOU BEYONCE (referencia a un vine, si no lo entendiste lolamento).**

 **PORR SUPUESSTO, querían que me dejaran en los reviews si les gustaría un fic sobre como Mitch y Dexter denigran a las ppg y como reaccionan ante esto. Aunque creo que ya se sabe que NO LO HICIERON BIEN.**

 **YYYY ESO, espero realmente que les haya gustado. La revolución será feminista o no será, lo siento bro si no te gusta.**

 **Sayonara chicas, espero que hoy como siempre despierten perfectas como la Bey.**


End file.
